starnightfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Stasey
"I am a spectator of the Moon." Detective Henriette Leonie Cross, Second Lady of Croshall and Rhingianh, is the daughter of werewolves Henry Alfred Cross and Isabel Stasey. She is affectionately called Lee by her family and goes by the pseudonym Lee Stasey when on duty. She was the apprentice, or 'beta' of her cousin, Christian Stark, and majored in criminal science from Cumchat Ghloir cum laude, after a brief stint of dropping out for a year to travel the Demonic Realm. She worked at the Dragon's Order Headquarters and was chosen to assist their dislocated unit in the city of Paris, to solve cases of supernatural origin. She movied in a shared apartment with a human, Willow Rowan. Leonie also formed an alliance with Ventuel, an angel in a human body of an attorney Matthew Quentin. Leonie is considered the current representative of Clan Cross, one of the oldest werewolf bloodlines, next to Shuba, Stark and Garoux, but she has no territorial interests and leaves the running of their estate to her younger cousin, Hemingway Cross. After Will moves out to be with Matthew, Leonie gets a new roomate, Francois Philippe de Champlain. She is in a romantic relationship "more than friends but nothing more" with her detective co-worker Daniel Dexter. She has English, French, Australian, German and Russian ancestry, but does not consider herself British, instead preffering the term Saxon and/or Saoghaili. Her first and second name are both pronounced French, AHN-RYEHT and LEH-AW-NEE. Biography The only child of Prince Henry Cross and his Australian wife, Isabel Stasey and the eldest heir to Cross family, Leonie was raised in the ways of the werewolf by her father, with whom she developed a strong bond. Asisting in her education were also her grandfather Lionel Stasey, uncle Feodor Shuba and cousin Christian Stark, so Lee's upbringing was heavily male. She was bitten by her cousin Christian, forever determining a close bond between them that would last a lifetime. Lee is also close and participated in the First Moon ceremony of her younger cousin Hemingway Cross (also having a brotherly bond with him), who will suceed her as the alpha of the Crosses. She had few female friends, aside from family members like mother Isabel, grandmother Rhea, aunt Angela Stark and cousin Sasha Shuba. Personality and traits Leonie is described as tall, lanky, with long limbs, long 'claw-like' nails and short red hair, not only on her head but thickly spread over her arms, legs, nether regions, chest, behind her neck, shoulders and back. She has long and sharp yellow teeth and naturally yellow eyes that she covers with contact lens. She wears simple and practical clothing and dislikes showing her cleavage, legs and arms (as they are covered in fur). She has mutilated right fingers and a scar on her nose from a wolf bite. Leonie is cautious, no-nonsense and intelligent. She believes what she sees and likes to think things through instead of coming to her own conclusions. She grew up with mainly male role models, and is unsure in relationships with women. Leonie had a close bond with her father Henry, and her death left a big mark on her life and made her want to leave her homeworld. Trivia * Her second name is a homage to poet Leonie Adams. * She is supposed to be a different kind of woman that Star MacUallis, although they are both traditional, determined and calm when it comes to complicated situations. They are both intelligent, although Leonie is more subdued to listening to her instinct than the ever-reasonable Star. Leonie also does not marry and have children, whilst Star did. * She is a mixture of Sheldon Cooper, Gregory House and Sherlock Holmes. * Train affecionado. * Dislikes sweets, pastries and desserts and especially chocolate, as it makes all lychantropes nauseous, but enjoys a good rare steak and blood sausages. Also has a fondness for watermelon and various other fruits. Her dietary preferences make Will Rowan very frustrated. * Her favourite book is The Murders in the Rue Morgue by Edgar Allan Poe. She named her godson and nephew, Henry Edgar Cross, after him. Her favourite movie is The Name of the Rose, because it has a Sherlock and a Watson, is set in the medieval times and stars Sean Connery, whom she finds very attractive because of his voice and his body hair.